plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 28
|FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't lose more than 5 plants |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 27 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 29}} Big Wave Beach - Day 28 is the 28th level of Big Wave Beach. In this level, the player encounters all the zombies in this world except the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, and must not lose more than five plants. The tideline is located between the second and third column. Difficulty *The first flag is relatively easy, but later a Deep Sea Gargantuar will appear during the final wave in a Low Tide. Along with Fishermen Zombies and Octo Zombies in the final wave, they will easily destroy many plants, making the player lose because of the objective. *Infi-nut will be very effective in this level due to its Plant Food upgrade, Force Field. It can not only stop the Fisherman Zombies, but also help to protect all the plants behind it from being eaten or crushed. Even more, its force field can take many hits from Deep Sea Gargantuar. *Snapdragon and Magnifying Grass are very helpful in this level due to their cheap sun cost. *It is best not to plant many Lily Pads. *Banana Launcher is recommended to defeat Deep Sea Gargantuar, Octo Zombie and Surfer Zombies. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Lily Pad **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Banana Launcher **Coconut Cannon **Tall-nut *Plant at least seven Twin Sunflowers. When you have enough sun, plant a Snapdragon to destroy the first zombies. It is advised to plant four of them in the fourth column. *Plant an Infi-nut in the fourth column. Use Plant Food on it if you have collected one. *Try to save sun to plant two Coconut Cannons and three Banana Launchers, more would be great. *Be ready. When you see an Octo Zombie or Fisherman Zombie, quickly use Banana Launchers. *When you notice any zombies are eating the force field, quickly feed Plant Food to the Infi-nut again to repair it. *If you are almost to the final wave, you must save at least two Plant Food to be ready. *When the final wave comes, quickly destroy the Deep Sea Gargantuar using three Banana Launchers and Coconut Cannons. Then, quickly feed Plant Food to a Banana Launcher to destroy the rest of the zombies on the lawn. *Ignore the Fishermen Zombies and try to defeat the Octo Zombies as fast as you can if your force field is not destroyed. Strategy 2 Created by *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Magnifying Grass **Pea Pod **Lily Pad **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Cherry Bomb *Plant five Twin Sunflowers. Kill the first zombies with Magnifying Grasses. You have to react fast or else the zombies might eat a Lily Pad, especially if they are on the first or fifth lane. *Once Coneheads start appearing, plant four Snapdragons in the fourth column. When you receive the Plant Food, plant an Infi-nut on the last remaining spot in the fourth column and use Plant Food on it to protect your plants from Fisherman Zombies. *Once Bucketheads start appearing, plant Pea Pods to deal with them. Make sure there is a Pea Pod with at least three heads in each lane before the first low tide. *Be ready. Upon seeing Surfer Zombies, kill them quickly with Magnifying Grasses before they reach your plants. *In the low tide, use a Cherry Bomb to quickly eliminate the Octo Zombie and other zombies before they destroy the shield. *In the final wave, kill the Gargantuar fast using Cherry Bombs and/or Mower Launch. Strategy 3 Created by *'Suggested plants' **Cherry Bomb **Sun-shroom **Magnifying Grass **Infi-nut **Banana Launcher **Lily Pad *Plant five Sun-shrooms at second column and when the first zombie was coming, DO NOT kill him right away, when the zombies come close to your Lily Pads, use Magnifying Grass at first column to kill it and make a whole column of Magnifying Grass. *On the third column, leave three spaces to plant three Banana Launchers and on the fourth column, leave one spaces to plant Infi-nut, then fill the rest spaces with Sun-shrooms (Do not put any plants on the right side of Infi-nut other than Cherry Bomb). *If you have enough suns, you can plant Banana Launchers. When the Surfer Zombie was coming, use Magnifying Grass right away. *Once you have a Plant Food, do not use right away until the first wave is coming. *When the first wave was coming, ignore Fisherman Zombies once you use Plant Food on the Infi-nut and kill those zombies right away otherwise the Surfer Zombie can easily destroy your defenses (use Banana Launcher to kill the high-toughness zombies and Fisherman Zombies). *When the Low Tide was coming, use Cherry Bomb right away to kill the Octo Zombie and other zombies (use Cherry Bomb at second row or fourth row is recommended) and same strategy before Low Tide appears, if your Infi-nut's force field is weak, you will get another plant food before final wave and used on the Infi-nut again (you need have at least two Banana Launchers ready to use before the final wave). *The final wave, use Cherry Bomb and two Banana Launchers to kill Deep Sea Gargantuar right away before it throws Imp Mermaid Zombie and kill the rest of the zombies. Strategy 4 Created by Bismabrj *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Infi-nut **Magnifying Grass **Lily Pad *Plant Twin Sunflowers on the first and second column. *Do not forget to place a Lily Pad below plants to the right of the tideline. *Whenever a zombie comes, make sure there is a Magnifying Grass on the third column of its row. Wait for the zombie until it is near a plant (in this case, a Lily Pad, an Infi-nut, or Magnifying Grass itself), then kill it using Magnifying Grass. An exception for this is that when the Deep Sea Gargantuar comes, kill it immediately. *Plant Infi-nuts on the fourth column as much as possible. When a Snorkel Zombie comes, make sure there is already an Infi-nut on the fourth column of its lane. Also, use Plant Food on the Infi-nut to make a shield. This prevents Fisherman Zombies from pulling your plants, making it no longer a threat. You can then leave it there, and it will die on its own, because it will be the only zombie on the screen at the end of the game. Whenever Infi-nut's shield is about to die, use Plant Food on the Infi-nut. There is gallery for this strategy. See Big Wave Beach - Day 28/Gallery. Gallery :See Big Wave Beach - Day 28/Gallery. Walkthrough Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants